


You Want a Fight? I'll Bring the War.

by xxSkull_Kidxx



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Angry Andy, Annoyed CC, Black Mass Tour, Confrontational Ashley, Crowd Surfing, Fighting, M/M, haters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSkull_Kidxx/pseuds/xxSkull_Kidxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the inspiration by watching Andy confront the fan at the Vancouver Black Mass Tour. Basically, Andy calls out a hater and it escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want a Fight? I'll Bring the War.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Andy Biersack Fight Heckler During Vancouver Show](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132041) by Imaginos. 



It had all started as normal as any of their other shows started. Ashley, Jake, and Jinxx came out with their guitars to play the intro of the show as CC took his seat behind the drum set, and Andy ran out with the microphone to sing Faithless. This was the second time that Andy had come onto the stage considering that he had also came out to preform 'Asshole' with Ronnie Radke at the very beginning of the night. He was really starting to get back into the groove of things when he realized two guys sitting in the front row making a mockery of their band. They were wearing Memphis May Fire shirts and flipping off the band as he sang to his true fans sitting out in the audience who has spent their hard earned money to come here. Now, normally Andy would just roll his eyes and let the haters keep hating, because if you don't have haters than you aren't doing things right, but something about these two hating on his band as openly as they were and ruining the whole god damn show for their fans had gotten Andy pissed off. He ended the song that he was on, and then grabbed the microphone. Ashley smirked, because in that moment he knew exactly what Andy was going to do. He knew that Andy couldn't stand people like these, and as much as Andy would deny it, he also knew that Andy had a tendency to have a bad temper. 

"Hey you two, all of you, come up here right now. Come up! No, I want you to play our guitars right now. Everybody that thinks you're a badass come up here right now. Nah, you're not playing with the best of me, come on! I want you, and you, and you, and everybody who's fucking doing that right now to come up here and play. Come on you have a free chance to play." Andy screamed out into the audience, letting his angry side start to control him. When, the haters turned their heads to talk to each other, it just winded up pissing him off even more. "NO, FUCKING LOOK AT ME! You want to ruin my fucking show? Come up here, and play the guitar better than us, come on!" He yelled again, before throwing the microphone into the audience making sure that it ended behind the haters, and that nobody in the audience got hit with it in the face. He was really starting to be pissed, and Ashley was enjoying it a bit too much. Ashley had always had a thing with Andy being angry, he didn't know what it was bit something about it, just made his heart beat a little faster. Christian was also getting a weird kind of enjoyment out of this. 

"Grab the fucking microphone, he threw it at you talk into the fucking mic, dude. He threw it, it's behind you. It's right behind you, behind you." Ashley said talking into the only remaining microphone on stage which was the one that was attached to his headset. Jake had now also joined in on the pointing to exactly where the mic was. "Right there." At this time, Andy took the opportunity to also throw his empty bottle of water into the crowd as the security guards tried to get the microphone back from the two that were doing, and saying absolutely nothing. "Say something, dude." Ashley encouraged as the security gave Andy back the mic.

"Are you going to be real embarrassed when a mother fucker wearing mascara knocks your fake ass out, right now?" Andy spoke into the microphone, as CC took the opportunity he was given to insert a ba dun tss on his drumset, just to lighten up the mood a bit. "God, I'm so sick of people like you man. If you think you're so bad, than why don't you come up here and play? We have given you, we have stopped our whole fucking show so that you can come up here, and play for us man, and every single time we do this, you never have the balls to come up here and do anything man, come up here, and do something." Andy said in a calmer attitude as he stepped up onto the metal stool that he used to play with the crowd, with Jinxx joining him. "Come on, split the crowd, and come up here and play guitar, you little bitchy wuss mother fucker." He continued as Jake and Jinxx held up their guitars. They were just hoping whoever this guy was wouldn't break their guitars, because they hadn't brought other ones for backup. "Look, I'm not trying to be aggressive man, but when somebody wants to come just to ruin our shows, we want them to come and show us how much better they are than us, because we get to be up here for people that want to see us pay so you can either fucking leave, or you can play the guitar better right now. Come on! I have given you the mic nine hundred times, you drunk piece of shit! Come up here, and talk to my face. I will give it to you, I will give it to you! Come on! Come on!" Andy yelled as he threw the mic again, and sat on the edge of the stage.

"Get out of our show right now! Someone escort this mother fucker out of here!" Ashley yelled as an encouragement, and that was all it took for Andy to plunge his body into the crowd with the security guard hoping over the railing to go retrieve him. At this time, it was no longer entertaining to CC, as he came down from his drum set to go after Andy to stop him from doing something that he knew Andy would regret. Luckily, security already had Andy with him when CC had made his way down feeling very annoyed with Andy for letting it progress this far. He never let any hater push him this far, but tonight was different. Andy was genuinely looking for a fight. Christian grabbed Andy and placed him onto the stage where Jinxx gave him a pat on the back, earning him the death glare from CC, the last thing Andy needed right now was more encouragement as CC went back to help their guitar tech guy go back onto the stage too. By this time, CC was pissed off more than he had ever been before with his own band. Why did they have to let it go this far? 

"Hey, you said that I look like Nikki, let's do a Motley Crue song right now." Andy continued as they played the intro to Kickstart My Heart. "Why don't you sing with us, you little fucking baby?" Andy yelled again, which only seemed to irritate CC more, but he still killed the drumming for the song despite his annoyance, and continue to play well through Last Rites which almost ended their concert for the night with a few more words of Andy's 'wisdom'. "Hey, whoa, I got a little bit aggressive a little moment ago there, and I want to say something before we go on. He said that we look like, or we stole Nikki Sixx's look or whatever, but we're really proud of the fact that we're influenced by the bands that we're influenced by. I feel like, he's not afraid to show that he's influenced by Duck Dynasty. I don't see why we should by afraid to show who we're influenced by. We will roll up our sleeves for them, if you're influenced by this band, thank you so fucking much. No matter who you're here for tonight whether it be Ghost Town, Memphis May Fire, or anybody on this stage. Thank you for coming out, and for showing your love for rock 'n' roll music in 2015, because it is often along the lines of any other acquitted music anymore. People don't pay a lot of money to come see rock 'n' roll anymore, so thank you for spending your hard earned money, and for coming out to see the show. Regardless of who you're here to see, we appreciate you for coming out to the show and giving us the opportunity to sing for you guys here tonight. So, thank you. So, no more fucking drama. Let's just have some fun, alright?" Andy spoke before starting to sing In The End before ending the show on a good note. CC was still highly annoyed though, and as they walked back to the tour bus, Andy could feel the pain in his heart as CC kept shooting daggers at him. He knew that he had gone too far, and he didn't know how to fix it. He held Ashley's hand tighter as he was afraid that the silence would slowly kill him. 

"Don't worry, he's just mad because you pushed the whole thing too far tonight." Ashley reassured as he gave him a gentle peck on the cheek, but Andy wanted the best of both world he wanted to feel love from both Ashley, and CC. Without CC's admiration, Andy felt like the world would cave in. He had no idea why he loved both boys about the same, but he was glad that they both were giving him the same amount of love without jealousy being involved. They had shared many threesomes together, and had been in threeway kisses before, just things that made Andy love them both even more. Andy caught up with CC, and tried to interlace their fingers together, but CC pulled away,causing him to pout.   
"Oh, come on CC. What do I have to do to make it up to you?" Andy pouted as Ashley kept the same pace as them leaving Jinxx and Jake behind, but they never seemed to mind because then they could also have the opportunity to be lovey dovey with each other. 

"You pushed it too far again, Andy. Do you realize that if you would have gotten into an actual fight with that guy, that you could potentially be spending the night in jail tonight? You need to stop caring about the haters that much. I mean, you're cute when your mad, but not when you take it that far." CC scolded, as he continued to walk, picking up his pace so that even with Andy's gazelle legs he couldn't keep up without maintaining a jogging pace. He sighed heavily as they had finally made it back to their bus, and CC headed straight to his bunk to sleep without saying another word. Tonight would be the first night that Andy would cry himself to sleep since Juliet broke up with him a few months ago. He didn't know what to do so he just curled into his own bunk, closed the curtain before wrapping his arms around his legs and crying. He knew that CC was just a few feet away in the area that they had labeled "stabbin' cabin" that's where he and Ash had claimed their positions. He was trying to be quiet enough so that CC wouldn't hear him, although it's not like CC would even care anyways though, but before he knew it he felt warm arms around his waist and a hand rubbing his back. 

"Go away, I want to be left alone." Andy said while shaking and coming undone, he had never broken down this hard before and he didn't want his band members to witness this. He was slowly self destructing himself.

"Fine then." He heard CC joke before he felt the drummer's thumb wiping away his tears. "I felt bad about how I treated you. I shouldn't have been that harsh. I didn't mean it, but you did push it to the limits tonight, Andy. Don't do it again." CC said as he pecked Andy's cheek. "I love you, and I brought you candy if you want it." CC offered while pulling Andy down to cuddle him, and let him cuddle into his chest until he was done breaking down.

"I won't do it again. I'm too afraid of losing you. I got too concerned about the fan, but I can't promise that I won't go after another hater verbally if he attacks one of our fans again like the drunken.." Andy started before he was interrupted by a loving kiss, making him smile and kiss back. "I love you too, CC." He smiled before eating the Gobstoppers that CC had brought him, and falling asleep wrapped in his drummer's arms. He was glad that they had made up.


End file.
